Time of the Month
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Mother Nature decides to swing by and something is off with Jade. Just not in the way you'd expect. Can Beck help? Bade oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another Bade oneshot. Anyone else really enjoy Jade Gets Crushed? It was such a good episode. Loved the little Bade moments. Oh, and anyone for Jandre...BADE FOREVER.**

**...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Beck plopped down onto the bench beside his girlfriend at their usual lunch table and draped his arm over her shoulders. With a scowl on her face, she shrugged his arm off and took an angry bite from her burrito. He ran a hand through his dark locks and looked around at his friends, searching for some sort of answer.<p>

Now, everyone knew that Jade was loud, argumentative, and frankly, pretty bitchy. But something seemed a bit off. Under normal circumstances, she would gladly voice the reason for her anger to the lunch table and most of Hollywood Arts. But today, she simply sat there, her body language very reserved, and munched on her burrito, her eyebrows pinned together and the corners of her mouth turned down.

Everyone at the table shrugged at him—they didn't seem to know what was going on either. Though, it wasn't like Jade would tell them if there was something wrong. Even if there was something wrong, Jade rarely told Beck, and most times, he had to coax and sweet talk whatever the problem was out of her.

As everyone else at their table resumed their conversations, Beck wrapped an arm around her waist, squeezing gently, and whispered into her ear.

"What's wrong babe?" She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and Beck tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, smiling softly at her, the wind blowing his hair back into his face.

"Nothing," she muttered, shifting slightly in her seat next to him. A frown graced Beck's face.

This wasn't right. Jade was almost never quiet. He had to get to the bottom of this.

He stood up, his backpack still slung over one shoulder, and laced his fingers with Jade's, tugging her out of her seat.

"Hey!" She protested, barely having time to grab her bag before Beck dragged her off. "I was eating!"

Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex stared at the couple as they headed into the school and disappeared, all conversation ceasing once again. Andre pointed a finger at Jade's unfinished food.

"What should we do with that?" He asked, eyeing it.

"Leave it," Tori said almost immediately. "She might come back for it."

"Slide it here." Rex interrupted, sticking a hand out. "I'll eat it."

* * *

><p>Jade was pulled into the lap of her boyfriend as they sat on the floor of the janitor's closet. This time, she didn't resist as his arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

"We're alone now. Tell me what's wrong." She stayed silent for a moment and her eyes wandered around the closet, her hands placed over her boyfriend's. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered to her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm on my period." Jade murmured, closing her eyes and leaning back into her boyfriend's embrace. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that all?" He couldn't help himself. He felt Jade tense up in his arms.

"I'm so tired. I don't even have the energy to argue or fight with anyone today. Not even Vega. I'm hurting, and I forgot to toss my bottle of Midol In my bag this morning. I really just want to go home and sleep." Beck frowned.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I can take you back to my RV if you want and you can rest there." She shook her head.

"I'm not as big a wuss as you are. I can stick it out." She slid out of his lap and stood up, wincing slightly. "Come on, lunch is almost over." He stood up and took her hand, kissing her quickly before they left the janitor's closet. Jade started to head in the direction of Sikowitz's room, but stopped when she noticed Beck pulled his hand from hers.

"Go on ahead. I have to talk to another teacher. I'll meet you there." He gave her a small smile and kissed her again. Her eyes watched him vanish deeper into the school before she turned and headed to class.

* * *

><p>Jade glanced up at the clock. There were already 15 minutes into class and Beck wasn't back yet. And man, was her abdomen killing her. Honestly, she didn't even feel like acting right now. And that's saying something.<p>

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and Beck walked in, sliding into his usual seat next to her. Sikowitz either didn't notice, or just didn't say a word. Beck took her hand and pressed a large object into her palm, closing his fingers around it. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, but he had already directed his attention to the stage where Tori and Andre were doing a skit.

Jade opened her hand to find a bottle of Midol sitting in it. She smiled to herself and twisted open the cap, popping two pills into her mouth and swallowing them with some water. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beck grinning, but he still wouldn't look in her direction.

He always knew what his girl needed.

At the end of class, the bell rang, and all the students reached for the bags and headed for the door.

"Vega!" Jade yelled, making her way over to Tori and shoving her backwards. "Why'd you throw my burrito away?"

Beck smiled.

The Jade he knew and loved was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy! :)<strong>


End file.
